


crescendo

by jenjjang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjjang/pseuds/jenjjang
Summary: eloise and thibault are two peas in a pod! a really shitty pod. it's too tight and they're about to explode. the world around them is caving in. the pod is also on fire





	crescendo

welcome to a personal project with some original characters :) unsure of how serious/long this will be, currently a fun side work for me atm


End file.
